Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 + (2 - 3 \times 5) \times 4 $
Solution: $ = 6 + (2 - 15) \times 4 $ $ = 6 + (-13) \times 4 $ $ = 6 - 52 $ $ = -46 $